<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow: An Among Us Story by paper_lou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013213">Yellow: An Among Us Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_lou/pseuds/paper_lou'>paper_lou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Impostor Green, M/M, Mini crewmate - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Polus (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_lou/pseuds/paper_lou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the horrible betrayal of his first mission in the Skeld, Yellow is sent to Polus with a new crew and a huge distrust of his fellow crewmates. With the knowledge that this time around two of the crewmates have been replaced with Impostors, Yellow decides to lone dog this mission. That is until Dark Blue decides to pair up with him, clearing Yellow right away and defending him despite Yellow's obvious distrust of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Yellow (Among Us), Green &amp; Yellow (Among Us), Lime &amp; White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yellow could hear the echo of words spoken through a happy and confident grin on the very first day of training camp, a promise to stay together with an arm slung around his shoulders and a hand mussing his champagne coloured hair as the scene in front of him played out. Cyan took her helmet off, tears in her eyes as she jabbed her finger into Dark Green’s chest; her voice angry and stuttered through broken sobs. “You killed White! I know you’re the one who turned the lights out and I know you’re the one who did it.”</p><p>“But I was with Green the entire time,” Yellow defended, eyes wide as he looked between the two. Behind them, Lime, Red and Purple looked between each other and Red stepped forward slightly, their vermillion hair falling into their eyes. </p><p>“Cy,” they started, eyeing Cyan suspiciously. “You were the only one who was with White before the lights went out. Yellow said he was with Green and Lime, Purple and I were all together when it happened. No one can confirm where you were.” </p><p>Cyan froze, her eyes moving from Green to give Red a pleading look. It was obvious, though, that there was no changing anyone’s mind. Everyone had an alibi but her. Hanging her head, Cyan sobbed as Purple nodded at Green and Yellow to take her to the air shute. Yellow took a deep breath and gently took one of her arms, leading her to the shute. With a glance behind at the friends who were still alive, he swallowed and looked back at Cyan. Yellow’s brain desperately searched for something to say, any last comforting words for someone who didn’t <em>seem </em>guilty but had all the evidence pointing to them. Words failed him, though; they had every time he’d taken someone to their inevitable end. Standing at the lever, Geen raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side slightly. </p><p>“Everything okay?” He asked and Yellow hesitated a moment. “What’s wrong? You didn’t hesitate last time we had to bring someone down.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Green,” Yellow glanced at Cyan who was now staring out at the vast emptiness of deep space. “Why would she cry like that if she killed White?”</p><p>“Maybe she regretted it,” Green looked at Cyan and something like sympathy passed over his gaze before he took a deep breath and leaned back. “You ready, Cy?”</p><p>Through her tears were silent, Yellow could practically feel her screams of agony in his chest and walked over to hug her tightly. Or, as tightly as he could with their suits being in the way. “My name is Declan.”</p><p>Cyan leaned back and looked at Yellow, a sad smile on her lips as she looked over his shoulder at Green. “You really trust him, Declan?”</p><p>Yellow nodded without hesitation, confident in his answer. “Of course. We’ve been alone together this whole time and he hasn’t killed me.” </p><p>There was a sorrowful expression on Cyan’s face as she stepped back and waited by the doors that opened into nothing. “It was great knowing you, Declan,” she said, voice just barely loud enough for him to hear. Like she didn’t want Green to hear his name. “My name is Morgan.”</p><p>Yellow smiled a tiny smile and waved as he stepped back next to Green, the door protecting them from the outside sealing shut as the air shute opened. With one last sad smile, Cyan closed her eyes and let herself be sucked out; Yellow turning away to press his face against Green’s shoulder at the last moment. He couldn’t watch another friend die. He just couldn’t. Above the door to the shute, the announcement scrolled across a sliver of a screen. </p><p>CYAN WAS NOT THE IMPOSTOR</p><p>(ONE IMPOSTOR REMAINS)</p><p>“What?” Yellow looked up at the screen in horror as his suspicions were confirmed. Cyan hadn’t been the imposter. “That’s another innocent person gone. I helped kill <em> another </em> innocent person.”</p><p>“Declan,” Green’s hand on the small of his back tore Yellow’s eyes away from the screen, settling instead on the deep green gaze waiting on him to return to the others. What Cyan hadn’t known when she’d whispered his name like a well-kept secret was that Green had known it since day one. Since before they got their colours and were simply two excited students ready to take on whatever was thrown at them. “Come on, we have to finish our tasks. Then we can go home.”</p><p>Nodding numbly, Yellow reached down and squeezed Green’s hand before letting go and returning to where Red and Purple sat at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. It was silent, the weight of it heavy enough to slump purple’s shoulders as he stared between the two. One of them had been replaced with something unknown. Something that killed his friends and framed the ones left alive for murder. It was a long time before anyone said anything, Lime finally standing from her seat and putting her helmet back on. Purple did the same, eyes downcast and only quiet sniffles being heard from behind his faceguard. Green rested a hand on Yellow’s elbow and nudged him forward a little; toward the electrical room.</p><p>“C’mon,” he soothed as the two walked, the three following close behind. “You only have your tasks in electric left, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yellow murmured softly, leaning into Green a little and staring at the ground as they walked. “Let’s hurry up and go home.” </p><p>The hallways were silent apart from echoing footsteps, the ghosts of fallen friend’s voices seeming to linger in the darker corners of rooms no one had used in a while. The walk to electric felt longer than it actually was, the group getting there and breaking off into their small groups to fix the wiring. A few moments in, Red shocked themselves and jumped back with a curse, lifting their helmet to glare at the frayed wires with a passionate hatred. Beside him, Purple chuckled once before bursting into full laughter; Lime and Yellow following soon after. Beside Yellow, Green chuckled as well, his eyes on his work and Yellow had never felt more confident that he and Green at least would get out of this together. That was what mattered most to him in the end. Getting Green out and back home. </p><p>The lights cutting out ended the sudden lighter air around them, Yellow stiffening before cursing himself and staring the blind fumble back to the front of the room where the breakers were. “Why would the imp wait for all of us to be together to do this? Seems kind of stupid if you ask me.” He spoke to no one in particular, knowing that the impostor would hear his insult and hoping it didn’t bite him in the ass later. </p><p>Yellow had just gotten the door to the breakers open when a scuffle and a small scream was heard, only having enough time to turn and lift his helmet to see better before he was shoved back against the metal and dead wires. The cold, slick metal of a freshly used knife touched his eyebrow in one quick motion. The cut felt more accidental than anything, a crash and shuffling being heard before Yellow got the chance to turn his headlamp on. On the ground in front of him, Green and Purple were tangled together in what could have been mistaken for a wrestling match if it hadn’t been for the blood everywhere and knife on the floor. Behind the breaker box, Red’s voice came sharp. </p><p>“Lime’s dead! Oh my god, Lime’s dead.” Red’s voice broke on the last word, a cry replacing any strength the urgent discovery might have had. </p><p>The lights came on then and Yellow couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t do anything but stare at the splatter of blood over Green’s face. Purple had pinned Green down properly now and was screaming something that the ringing in Yellow’s ears drowned out. He felt dizzy, Green’s eyes meeting his and a slow, vicious and uncaring smile curling his lips up. A smile that didn’t seem right at all, a smile that wasn’t Green’s. Slowly, the world came back to Yellow and he realised he was bleeding, blood from the cut on his brow giving his vision a strangely one-sided, reddish tint.</p><p>“Impostor!!” Purple was screaming, over and over while Green smiled at Yellow. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Declan?” Green asked, all the gentleness in his voice gone. Instead, a taunting kind of cruelty replaced it. “At least I didn’t kill you.”</p><p>There was no debate, Green had been caught in the act and Yellow volunteered to take him out; his first time willingly going to the shute where he had sent off other innocent people and the other impostor. Green was still grinning as they went, Yellow not touching him and keeping his eyes on the door ahead. Green whistled a tune beside him, obviously not upset that he had just murdered almost all of Yellow’s friends. Why would he be? He was the impostor. The real Green was dead and probably had been for days, even weeks now. At the door to the shute, Yellow stopped at the lever and finally stared at the impostor wearing the face of the person he’d loved the most. </p><p>“I only have one question,” he said and Green tilted his head to the side, so much like what he’d done when they’d brought Cyan. “Why didn’t you kill me? You had a million chances to.”</p><p>“Do you think I would have gotten this far if you somehow died?” Green asked, his voice condescending as he shook his head at Yellow. “Come on now, Declan. It would have been obvious it was me if you died. You and I were always together.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Yellow snapped, tears stinging his eyes. “You’re not him. You’re not Silas.”</p><p>Green tsked and stepped back, back pressed against the door to the death that he more than deserved. “For what it’s worth,” he said as Yellow began to pull the lever. “I didn’t mean to hurt you in there.”</p><p>Without another word, Yellow pulled the lever and watched this time as Green was sucked out into nothing, an emptiness stepping in where the loss of the real Green, of Silas, had been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Polus Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Polus came into view on the shuttle, Declan staring at the strange purple ground that was dusted with snow as the other crewmates spoke and laughed around him. He had no idea what any of them were laughing about; there were two Impostors with them now. Two parasites that had replaced humans with lives, friends, families and people who loved them. The thought brought back flashes of Silas before the mission and Declan had to shake his head to get rid of the mental image of dark green eyes crinkling as Silas grinned, hand outstretched towards him. No, Declan wouldn’t let himself think about what he had lost anymore. He had a mission to do and the first thing he could do to prepare himself for it was to stop referring to himself by his name. Here he was Yellow, his name precious and secret. </p><p>When the shuttle shook upon landing, the mini crewmates giggled excitedly, helmets pushed up to press their little faces against the glass of the windows. There were four on this mission and Yellow could only hope none of them went home orphans. The flash of a once familiar colour out of the corner of Yellow’s eye a moment later stole his attention away from the delighted children along with the breath from his lungs, the name on the tip of his tongue just barely stopping before he could embarrass himself in front of his crewmates. Dark Green, a different one, picked his Mini up after putting her helmet back on with an affectionate smile showing through his. Yellow looked away, making sure his helmet was on tight before the countdown to the opening of the doors of their shuttle ended and took a deep breath. This was the home planet of the thing that had killed so many of his friends two years ago. The thing that killed Silas.  Yellow was going to make sure he had a hand in wiping out the entire parasitic species. For Silas, Morgan and everyone he and so many other people had lost. </p><p>“Yellow!” A voice broke through his thoughts as he stepped out onto the unfamiliar planet, Dark Blue greeting him with an excited wave. Behind his visor, Yellow rolled his eyes and kept walking. “Hey, wait! Wanna pair up?”</p><p>“No.” Yellow’s voice was flat as he walked, the tablet with his map of the area and his tasks held in both hands as he kept a steady pace, Dark Blue having to jog to keep up with him. </p><p>“Oh come on,” Dark Blue pleaded, not bothering to get out his own tablet. Yellow groaned internally and looked around in hopes that someone, <em> anyone </em>could offer to buddy up with Blue and get him off Yellow’s back. “You’ve done this before, I haven’t. You can show me the ropes.”</p><p>“One, I’ve never been to Polus before,” Yellow turned a corner and entered the medical lab, setting up the scan and taking his helmet off. Blue stilled and watched like a child eagerly watching their favourite movie. “Two, even if I had, I wouldn’t show you anything. I don’t work well with other people.”</p><p>Dark Blue’s shoulders slumped a little, though it didn’t seem he was all that defeated. “Yeah, Orange said that back at Mira. They said you’re kind of a dick.”</p><p>“They’re not wrong. Now go away and let me finish my tasks in peace.”</p><p>Just as Blue opened his mouth to retaliate, Yellow stepped off the scanner and pushed his hair away from his eyes before replacing the helmet and marking the scan off his taskbar. After scrolling through the tasks he still had left (who the hell was in charge of their tasks this time? There were so many. It was going to take them days to finish it all.), Yellow felt the stare against his back and whipped around, his tone annoyed as he snapped at Blue.</p><p>“What part of ‘Leave me alone’ don’t you seem to understand?” </p><p>“I told you,” Blue shrugged and Yellow contemplated chucking his tablet at him. “I wanna buddy up and you just did the scan so I know you’re not one of them. I trust you.”</p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t.” Was Yellow’s immediate answer, turning his back on Blue and walking towards the direction of the office to scan his ID. “And just for the record, I don’t trust you. At all. So you might as well pair up with someone who does.”</p><p>“Why not?” Blue asked, jogging again to keep up with Yellow. His voice was light, casual. Yellow hated it. “I haven’t killed you, have I?”</p><p>Yellow’s voice came out hard, staring straight ahead. “That doesn’t mean shit.”</p><p>Blue fell silent then, the edge of Yellow’s words seeming to finally get through to him. Still, though, Blue jogged alongside Yellow and watched as he scanned his boarding pass; doing the same without a word. A moment later, the unmistakable sound of an emergency meeting being called had the two men walking down the hall to the meeting room where Orange was carrying a sleepy mini, the kid’s cheek smooshed against their shoulder and rusty hair sticking up in the back from the helmet. Taking off his own helmet, Yellow tucked it under his arm and leaned against the wall closest to the window, watching as the other crewmates and their minis came from different parts of their sanctioned area. </p><p>“Little O is getting so big,” Yellow heard Blue say, Orange chuckling softly and speaking with a note of pride in their voice. </p><p>“He fixed the wires all by himself and I think the excitement of that and the whole trip wore him out,” Orange said and Yellow looked over to see the kid rub his nose against his parent’s suit before turning his head and pressing it against their neck. </p><p>“It’s a little early for a meeting, don’t you think?” Black said as she walked into the room, taking her helmet off and setting it on the meeting table. “We haven’t even been here for an hour yet.”</p><p>“I was just thinking that,” Yellow hummed, eyeing Orange for a moment before looking at Black. “Orange called the meeting.”</p><p>Black nodded and waited until everyone else was in the room before asking the question they were all thinking. “What’s up, Orange? Did you see anything?”</p><p>Orange paused, tightening their hold on Little O slightly before speaking. “I’m sorry,” they apologised and Yellow fought an annoyed sigh. “I just saw Blue trailing after Yellow and got a little worried for him. I don’t want anything happening to him.”</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Yellow said, narrowing his pale eyes as he spoke. “Did-Do you think <em> I’m </em> the Impostor?”</p><p>“You’ve changed the last few days,” Orange said in defense of their accusation, the tone of their voice seeming to upset Little O. The little boy squirmed a little in his parent’s arms and whined softly. “You’re becoming more irritable and… I don’t know. I can’t explain it.”</p><p>“He’s clear,” Blue said, shaking his head insistently and Yellow shot him a look. He didn’t need anyone to defend him. “I saw him scan in the lab when we first got here.” </p><p>“I don’t need you to defend me.” Yellow bristled a little at the idea that even so early on, someone could think it was him. Someone could think he’d been replaced by one of <em> them </em> . “I’m not the Impostor, Orange. And even if I <em> was </em>, I wouldn’t kill the first person I was alone with because I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>“No need to get hostile, Yellow.” White frowned, her voice steady and calm. “Orange had a gut feeling and just wanted to follow up on it.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Yellow said, looking over at White and then at the mini that clung to her leg. He couldn’t lose his temper. Not here in front of kids who didn’t even realise anything was wrong with the mission in the first place. “I just don’t appreciate being accused the second we land, okay?”</p><p>Orange looked reluctantly at Blue and furrowed their brows together like they didn’t wholly believe the claim about clearing Yellow. “You’re <em> sure </em> you saw Yellow scan?” </p><p>Blue nodded without hesitation, the smile on his face reminding Yellow that Blue had never dealt with a mission like this before. Had never had to be suspicious of everyone around him for his own sake. “Yeah, Yellow’s clear. I stood there the entire time he scanned.” </p><p>“Alright,” Brown said, her short hair falling into her face as she looked at everyone in the room. “It seems like everyone is still here for now. I say we skip and go back to our tasks. We need to finish before it gets dark.”</p><p>Everyone else agreed unanimously and Yellow put his helmet back on, looking down when there was a tug on his suit. Little Green was grinning up at him with messy hair and a softly freckled face, holding her helmet out to him as Yellow knelt down. “Can you help me put it back on?” She asked and Yellow took his helmet off again so the little girl could see his face as he smiled softly and nodded. </p><p>“Sure thing, Little Green,” Yellow’s voice was much softer than it had been with any of the adult crewmates and he ruffled the girl’s hair before putting the helmet securely back on her head, the little girl giggling and throwing her arms around Yellow in thanks. The clash of the metal helmet against the side of his head made Yellow a little dizzy, but he hugged the kid back and patted her back with a little laugh. </p><p>“Alright, go find your dad.” Letting go of Little Green and standing up straight, Yellow put his helmet on and motioned to where Dark Green had just poked his head back into the room. “She had a little helmet trouble.”</p><p>Dark Green laughed as his daughter ran towards him excitedly, taking his hand and practically dragging him out of the room. The man only had enough time to call out once before he was pulled around the corner. “Thanks, Yellow. You’re great with her.”</p><p>Yellow watched the two leave and took a deep, slow breath before pressing a hand to his chest and closing his eyes for a moment. It still hurt so much to see someone else in the colour that had once been assigned to Silas and because of that, Yellow couldn’t bring himself to treat the new Greens like he did the other crewmates, never having put the mini crewmate at a distance and becoming friendly with her father as a result. Yellow was startled out of his train of thought when the sound of someone clearing their throat shattered the silence, turning and glaring at Dark Blue. </p><p>“Why are you still here?” He snapped, hating the fact that someone had been around for that moment. “Weren’t you supposed to leave with the other crewmates?” </p><p>Looking behind him towards the door, Dark Blue shrugged a little. “None of them are my buddies.” He spoke the words like they were painfully obvious and Yellow considered the idea of just voting himself off the planet to get away from the guy for a minute. “Are you just gonna stand there all night? Come on, man. We have a job to do.”</p><p>Yellow hesitated for a moment, looking at Blue incredulously before groaning loudly. On the other side of the room, Blue laughed at the sound. “Fine, but I don’t trust you so you walk in front of me at all times. Got it?”</p><p>Yellow didn’t need to see Blue’s face to know the guy was beaming as he practically skipped to the door. “Whatever you say, man.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry in advanced.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, after the alien sunset and a bitter chill harsh enough to bite through their protective suits had the crewmates rushing indoors, Yellow sat alone at one of the tables with a book in hand; absently taking bites of the food they’d brought with them for the journey. Around him, conversation and children’s laughter filled the air, all coming together in a kind of hum that reminded Yellow of being in school again. His peace was disturbed when Blue dropped down into the seat across from him, having traded his spacesuit for a soft-looking sweater and jeans. Yellow didn’t look up from his book, choosing to ignore the other crewmate’s existence as he read and slowly ate his dinner while Blue watched him with a patient expression. For the second time that day, Yellow wondered what would happen if he threw the object in his hands at the man and finally looked up from his book when he couldn’t handle the stare anymore. </p><p>“It’s not bad enough that you trailed me around like a lost puppy all day?” He asked, his tone unkind. It didn’t seem to phase Dark Blue and Yellow closed his book with a sigh. “What do you want Blue?”</p><p>“What’s your name?” Blue asked and Yellow stiffened, immediately suspicious. They didn’t go by names on missions for a reason. If the Impostor knew your name, they could find your family. Your friends. </p><p>“None of your business.” Was Yellow’s bitten response, pale eyes glaring at the man sitting across from him. </p><p>“Mine is Wylan,” Blue said, not seeming to understand just how precious his name was here.</p><p>“Why the hell would you tell me that?” Yellow demanded, his voice dropping low as he looked around the room. “Do you have a death wish or something?”</p><p>“I already told you I trust you.” Blue, Wylan, shrugged and picked the carton of juice off his tray. The straw hung loosely off the corner of his lips as he spoke in a casual tone.</p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t.” Yellow stared at Blue for a beat longer before opening his book and going back to his reading.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because the moment you start looking even slightly suspicious, I’ll vote you out.” </p><p>The answer was a simple one, Yellow not looking up from the words on the page as he gave it. Blue was silent for longer than Yellow expected and when the man looked up with a single eyebrow raised, Blue nodded. A silent understanding that Yellow was serious and meant every word of what he’d just said passed between them as the man went back to his book. Blue didn’t try to talk to him again for the rest of dinner, choosing instead to use his tablet to watch whatever Earth show was streaming to them that night while he ate. When Yellow was finished, he stood, grabbed his tray and left without acknowledging him and Blue didn’t say goodnight either, the two parting ways and leaving for their own assigned sleeping quarters. </p><p>Yellow shook his head as he grabbed his nightclothes and towel for a quick shower before bed later that night, thoughts lingering on the way Blue had been so quick to give Yellow his name. What if someone had overheard him? What if the Impostors had overheard the word more precious than gold and used it against him later? The thought made Yellow sick as he walked down the dimly lit hall to the communal showers, hoping that no one else would be there. He hated showering with other people around. It had always made him uncomfortable, even back in his training days. Those thoughts were abandoned when a rather lost looking Little Green came wandering over from the bathrooms, her pyjamas darkened in one spot and her eyes wide in shock. Yellow dropped his clothes and rushed over to the little girl, kneeling down and looking her over to make sure she hadn’t fallen and hurt herself while speaking to her in a gentle voice. </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, taking in her appearance and feeling his stomach drop slightly. “Where’s your dad, kiddo? He’s gotta be worried sick.”</p><p>Little Green didn’t speak, just clung to Yellow and stared in the direction she’d come from. The quiet feeling of dread that had started in the pit of Yellow’s gut turned into screams of warning in his mind as he picked the little girl up and slowly walked to the bathroom she’d just walked out of. When his bare foot touched a thick, warm liquid only a few steps in the bathroom, Yellow froze and pressed Little Green’s face against his shoulder to prevent her from seeing it again. Dark Green laid face down in the pool of his own blood coming from two wounds. One in the middle of his abdomen and the other through the back of his head, fingers still twitching every one in a while. Yellow opened his mouth to scream for help, the sound catching in his throat as he stumbled backwards out of the room and raced to the meeting room. He hadn’t even noticed the tears streaming down his face until he stopped outside the closed door, Little Green leaning back and pressing her hand against the stubbled skin of his cheek. </p><p>“Is Daddy going to be okay?” She asked and Yellow tried to even out his breathing before he responded.</p><p>“We’re gonna figure out who did it, okay?” Yellow said instead of giving the child the answer she must have known she would get. The girl’s face fell and tears welled up in her soft eyes, pressing her face against Yellow’s shoulder as he pushed the door open and pressed the button to report the dead body. </p><p>With his hand pressed gently against the back of Little Green’s head, Yellow swayed from side to side in a feeble attempt to soothe the crying child as sleepy crewmates entered the room. At the sight of Yellow’s horror-struck face, the blood staining his feet and the child’s clothes and the way Little Green clung to Yellow, discourse started immediately; crewmates talking over each other and pushing to get closer to the little girl. Yellow stepped back and held a hand out, shaking his head and speaking in a still slightly shaky voice. </p><p>“I was going to shower,” he began to explain, thinking of the pile of clothes and the towel on the floor in the hallway. “And Little Green came walking out. I thought maybe she fell or something and was gonna take her back to Dark Green, but she was so scared that she just clung to me.”</p><p>“Did you see anyone around?” White asked, her face pained as Lime wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his side. Yellow remembered then that they were married and had chosen to come to Polus together with their children, holding Little Green closer to his chest. </p><p>Yellow shook his head, swallowing thickly and looking at the other crewmates. Someone here had killed Dark Green in front of his kid and was playing innocent. The thought made him sick. “No, they were gone by the time I got in there. Where was everyone?”</p><p>“Lime and I were getting ready to go to bed,” White said, her voice shaking as she looked over at Orange. “Orange was with us. We share a quarter with them and Little O.”</p><p>Yellow nodded stiffly and looked at the other crewmates. Brown was next to speak, her voice sounding thick with sleep. “I was asleep in my quarters. I wasn’t feeling very well at dinner and went to bed early.”</p><p>One by one, the other crewmates gave their alibis until Dark Blue was left, his eyes on Little Green as the girl shook in Yellow’s arms. “I was alone, just walking the building.” His voice was quiet, horrified when he realised the implications of his words. He didn’t have an alibi. The weight of Yellow’s promise earlier at dinner passed between them again and Yellow was about to point out that everyone else on the crew had been accounted for when suddenly, the flash of a different face with the same expression gave him pause. Cyan’s crumpled expression when she’d realised she hadn’t had an alibi replaced Blue’s resigned face and Yellow forgot whatever he was about to say, memories of Morgan and the way she sobbed as Yellow had taken her down to the shute with the Impostor right there beside him flooding his senses and directing his next words. </p><p>“I believe you.” </p><p>Blue’s stunned face replaced the terror in his eyes as Yellow looked around the room, not making eye contact with Blue again the entire meeting. Knowing there were two Impostors this time made things harder, the group eventually deciding to skip and slowly leaving back to their sleeping quarters. Yellow stayed behind, unsure of what to do about the little girl who had fallen asleep in his arms; dried blood staining her pyjamas. </p><p>“What would you do, Silas?” Yellow whispered to no one, staring out the same window he had earlier that day. He was pretty sure he already knew the answer, though. </p><p>Clearing his throat quietly, Yellow held onto Little Green tightly as he walked out of the room; almost screaming when Blue pushed himself off the wall next to the door and stood beside Yellow. </p><p>“<em>Don’t do that </em>,” Yellow hissed, glaring at Dark Blue and huffing out a tiny breath. “You scared the shit out of me.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you vote me out?” Blue asked, ignoring what Yellow had just said. His expression was a mixture of gratitude and confusion. “You said you would if I was ever suspicious at dinner tonight.”</p><p>“I know what I said,” Yellow looked down the hall towards his quarters and shifted Little Green in his arms slightly. “I could just tell you weren’t lying, is all. Now go away, Wylan. I’m tired and Little Green needs proper sleep.”</p><p>Blue nodded, eyes moving away from Yellow’s face just in time to hide the pleasant surprise dancing in them at the use of his name to look at the little girl sleeping in his arms instead. “What are you gonna do with her in the morning?” He asked quietly, the air heavy around them. </p><p>“She’s staying with me until we get back to Earth.” Yellow didn’t miss a beat with his answer. “Then she can go home to her mom. I don’t trust anyone else with her.”</p><p>Blue nodded like it made sense and turned to begin the walk back to his quarters before pausing and looking over his shoulder to speak one last time. “Goodnight, Yellow. Stay safe.”</p><p>Yellow watched Blue for a moment before nodding once. “Goodnight, Wylan. You, too.” </p><p>With that, the two parted ways and Yellow carried the sleeping girl back to his quarters, tucking her into his cot and grabbing a blanket to sleep on the floor; the blended expressions of Wylan and Morgan following him into dreams about a crinkly eyed smile and arms waiting to welcome him home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, Lou here. I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! My birthday is on Monday and I have plans to celebrate this weekend so there might not be an update until Monday afternoon or Tuesday morning. Sorry about that in advanced!</p><p>Anyways, I hope you guys have a good day!</p><p>-Lou</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up to small hands pressing against his cheeks wasn’t something Yellow expected for at least another couple years and was startled at first when he was greeted with Little Green’s face staring down at him from his spot on the floor. Of course, the previous night’s events hit him a moment later and Yellow was reminded that he’d taken it upon himself to make sure Little Green was okay until their mission was over and she could return home to her mother. Sitting up and feeling an ache in his back as he did, Yellow scrubbed a hand through bed messed hair with a yawn. Little Green was in one of his shirts, the fabric like a dress on the girl and having replaced the bloodied pyjamas he’d found her in; her long hair messy and in need of a brush as it framed her freckled face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You snore,” Little Green said, her nose scrunching up a little at her words. Yellow chuckled sleepily and stretched his arms above his head with a satisfied groan at the cracks in his spine. “Really loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, kiddo,” Yellow said, standing up and folding the blanket he’d used before placing it on the shelf above the cot that he’d let the girl use. “You sleep okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Green shrugged one shoulder and then hugged her arms around Yellow’s leg, cheek pressing against his hip. “I miss Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow’s heart ached and he knelt before the girl whose eyes began welling up with tears, hugging her tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. “You know, I lost someone special to me, too,” he spoke quietly, trying to soothe the child. “That’s how I got the funny scar on my face and I know it’s gonna be hard for a long time, but you’ll get through this, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Green nodded, still clinging onto Yellow as she answered. “You lost your daddy, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not my dad,” Yellow shook his head and pulled back to look at the little girl with a sad smile. “His name was Silas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Green nodded and smiled back at Yellow, using one hand to rub the tears away from her eyes. “I like that name,” she said and then smiled wider, pointing to herself. “I’m Daisy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Daisy,” Yellow’s chest filled with a protective emotion, knowing he’d protect Daisy with his life if it came down to it. “My name is Declan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two hugged again and Yellow took her back to the quarters she’d been sharing with her father to grab her clothes and other belongings, bringing them back to Yellow’s sleeping quarters and the crewmate standing outside the door while Daisy got dressed. While standing in the hall, Yellow watched as Dark Blue rounded the corner and smiled at Yellow brightly; waving and leaning against the wall next to him. Yellow tried not to physically show his annoyance at apparently not being able to go a few hours without Wylan showing up. Wylan was dressed in his suit already, helmet tucked safely under his arm and deep eyes bright with some kind of pleasant emotion Yellow decided it was far too early for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Blue’s chipper voice had Yellow debating slamming his own head into the metal wall behind him. “Why are you standing out here in the hall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LG is getting dressed,” Yellow explained, absently rubbing a knuckle against one of his eyes with a little yawn. “Why won’t you leave me alone? Your quarters aren’t even on this side of the building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue rolled his eyes like the answer was obvious and used his free hand to poke Yellow’s shoulder. Yellow slapped the touch away and Blue laughed. “Because we’re buddies, duh.” A pause and then Blue spoke in a softer voice. “And I wanted to see how she was holding up. No one’s gonna blame you if you take the day off to help her adjust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the closed door, Yellow shook his head and spoke in a softer voice. “The distraction will be good for her,” he said and Blue nodded when Yellow looked back at him. “Look, Wylan. I get you to want to be buddies with me for whatever reason, but I really don’t need one. I’m perfectly fine on my own. I’m a grown man, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan sighed softly and opened his mouth to speak before the door opened and Daisy stepped out into the hallway, immediately reaching for Yellow’s hand. He took it without missing a beat and grinned down at the girl. “Morning, Little Green.” He chose to say instead, eyeing Yellow for a moment before looking at the girl. “You ready for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Daisy nodded her head and smiled up at Wylan before reaching her hand out for him as well. “Are you gonna be our buddy today? Daddy said it looked like you guys had fun yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow made a little noise of protest in the back of his throat as Wylan beamed brightly, looking like he’d just won the lottery as he took Daisy’s hand. The man didn’t say anything, though; the smile on Daisy’s face enough to keep another refusal from leaving his lips. Begrudgingly, Yellow walked to the designated eating area with the two, Wylan and Daisy chatting each other’s ears off while Yellow tried to keep the defeated pout from forming on his face. When the three walked into the room, Daisy looked up at Yellow like she was asking permission to leave his side and Yellow smiled down at her, squeezing her hand and letting go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me back here after breakfast is over, okay squirt?” Yellow said and smiled when Daisy nodded and hugged him before rushing off to where the other Minis were sitting. After Daisy was gone, Yellow turned his attention to Wylan and raised an eyebrow. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good with kids,” Wylan shrugged and grabbed a premade tray, sitting down at the same table as the night before. Yellow rolled his eyes a little before sitting down as well; only grabbing a granola bar and a small styrofoam cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just LG,” he said, sitting on the far end of the table and taking out his tablet. “Seriously, can you at least leave me alone during our meals? We’re not working right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan shook his head with a shit-eating grin and took a bite of the still steaming eggs on his tray. “Nope, we’re buddies. Gotta look out for each other, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow dropped his head onto the table and groaned, earning a delighted laugh from Wylan as he ate. The two didn’t speak again, though and the silence was nice; Yellow scrolling through the list of tasks he still had to finish while sipping his coffee and taking small bites of the granola bar while Wylan did the same. It was a nice kind of quiet, not weighed down like the previous night’s had been after Yellow’s promise and when breakfast was over and the two stood, Yellow nodded at Wylan before walking to the doorway and greeting Daisy. Daisy smiled up at Yellow and held her helmet out for the man to put on, Yellow chuckling quietly and kneeling to put it on before standing up and taking her outstretched hand. Wylan came up a few moments later, his helmet on securely and hand finding Daisy’s free one while he looked at Yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to stop by your quarters to grab your helmet?” He asked and Yellow nodded, the three walking back to his sleeping quarters to grab the helmet. “You slept in here last night? It’s so tiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was supposed to be a single,” Yellow shrugged and grabbed his helmet, putting it on and making sure it was fastened properly. “Alright, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy grabbed his hand again and happily walked between the two men as they made their way outside into the alien morning, swinging their arms and chatting about what she did during breakfast. Yellow listened with a tiny amused smile, leading the little girl and Wylan to his first task of the day. The telescope outside the laboratory was coated in a soft layer of snow that Yellow cleared away before kneeling down and tapping Daisy’s visor as he pointed to the telescope, Wylan standing a few feet away as a watch to make sure no one came up behind them and repeated last night’s events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna align the telescope for me, squirt?” Yellow asked and chuckled when Daisy nodded eagerly, helping her find the proper planet they were looking for. When the task was done, Yellow grinned and tickled Daisy’s sides. “Look at you! You did it all by yourself like a big crewmate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delighted at the praise, Daisy laughed and pushed Yellow’s hands away before turning back to look at Wylan. “I did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow could practically see the smile on Wylan’s face as he walked over and patted Daisy’s helmet. “Good job, Little Green! Ready for the next one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy nodded and took their hands again, helping the men with their tasks and keeping the mood a lot lighter than it had been the day before. She was an energetic kid, often stopping to talk to the other crewmates and chasing Yellow and Wylan through the snowy spaces between buildings until she wore herself out and Yellow had to carry her. Wylan offered to carry the little girl as they made their way to the specimen room from the office, Yellow shaking his head and shifting a napping Daisy in his arms. He thanked Wylan for the offer and watched as the man started the long game of Simon Says needed to start the reactor, the room quiet apart from the beeps from the starter and the quiet curse that left Wylan’s lips when he hit the wrong one and had to start over again. Yellow laughed softly and leaned against the wall, helmet resting against it as he watched carefully and thanked the universe that he hadn’t got stuck with that nightmare of a task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan was almost finished when the sound of someone reporting a body came through their communication devices, Wylan staring at the starter in dismay before looking at Yellow and silently following him to the meeting room. Because of the stop they had to make in decontamination, the pair were the last in the room and the shouting in it woke Daisy up; her arms tightening around his neck and her sleepy voice confused as she asked what was happening. Yellow shushed her quietly, rubbing her back and looked over at Wylan, who had taken off his helmet and cleared his throat before practically yelling to be heard over the chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Where’s the body?” He asked and Lime and White looked over at them, relief obvious on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god you guys are okay,” White said, sounding close to tears as the three came closer to the group. Black and Orange were still yelling, fingers jabbing into suits and crewmates around them arguing as well. “Brown is dead and no one could find you guys. We got worried something happened to you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were down in the specimen room,” Yellow explained and didn’t protest this time when Wylan took Daisy, using this chance to take his helmet off and set it on the table. “Why are they arguing? Did they see something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange said they saw Black practically on top of the body,” Lime explained, holding one of their children as he looked over at the pair. “Black is calling self-report and framing. I-I don’t know who to believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Wylan said, a frown on his face as he held Daisy. “Didn’t you say that Orange was with you guys last night when Dark Green died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there are two Impostors.” Yellow pointed out and Wylan’s face paled like he’d forgotten about that. “Orange could have killed Brown but not Dark Green. What are their defences?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the room, Orange yelled over whatever Black was saying. “You two were together all day, Black. I came into O2 and you were on top of the body! How could you do that to her? She trusted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments and then Black smiled. It was the kind of smile that sent chills down Yellow’s spine and reminded him of another screaming match on another mission, tensing up and staring between the two in something close to horror. He didn’t even notice Wylan’s eyes on him, concern etching his features as the scene in front of them unfolded in a way that was all too familiar for Yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was her fault,” Black said, her smile growing wider and more inhuman. “She knew what I was and went with me anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent as the crewmates looked around at each other, Yellow never taking his eyes off Black and Wylan never taking his eyes off Yellow. Voting was quick after the confession and Yellow couldn’t watch as it was decided that Lime and White would take Black to the lava pit, staring at a spot on the floor and trying to get the ringing in his ears to dull. As he stared at the deep blue carpet, Yellow touched the scar on his eyebrow, remembering the sudden warmth of a knife still slick with someone else’s blood as it cut across his skin and swallowed around the lump in his throat. The cold smile and dead eyes as Black confessed to the murder had brought back memories that left Yellow feeling sick, jumping when Wylan placed a hand on his shoulder and looking at him with wide eyes. Wylan frowned and stared at Yellow for a moment before speaking in a soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said and Yellow blinked rapidly, surprising himself when he realised tears were streaking down his cheeks. “You’re crying. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Yellow spoke after clearing his throat, sniffing and wiping his face quickly. “Let’s get back to our tasks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan hesitated, watching as Yellow put on his helmet and took Daisy from the man so he could do the same before nodding once and securing his helmet into place. Yellow didn’t look at Wylan for the rest of the day and Wylan didn’t try speaking again, leaving him alone that night at dinner and only saying a soft goodnight before Yellow and Daisy left to his quarters for the night. For some reason, the silence rang in Yellow’s ears; much louder than the screaming in the meeting room had been.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a lighter chapter since they all deserve a break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day was better, the group having decided to take a day off of their tasks to properly cope with the death of two of their friends and Daisy’s father. Yellow had started the morning off by waking Daisy up by smooshing her cheeks together and smiling down at the little girl when she blinked up at him sleepily. When Yellow was sure that Daisy was awake, he spoke in a light voice and poked the dimple that pushed into Daisy’s cheek when she smiled. It was good to see her smile, the little girl having been quiet and subdued the night before; going to bed after barely touching her dinner and waking in the middle of the night after a nightmare. Yellow understood the nightmares all too well and planned on making the day off good for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, kid,” he said in a singsong voice, sitting on the edge of the cot and tickling Daisy’s sides. Daisy giggled and squirmed further down into the covers to escape his hands. “Come on, get dressed. We’re gonna eat breakfast and then the whole day is up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Daisy asked, green eyes lighting up at the statement. “I get to pick what we do all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow nodded and smiled, standing up and leaning back against the opposite wall while Daisy got out from under the covers and stretched. “Yep. Consider it Daisy Day today, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy punched the air excitedly, practically shoving Yellow out of the room so she could get dressed, not really surprised by Wylan’s presence in the hallway. This morning, Yellow nodded at him and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he stared down the hallway towards the makeshift cafeteria where he could hear the muffled hum of conversation. Looking back at Wylan, Yellow noticed the crewmate had the same sweater on he’d had the first night they were here and his hair fell soft and loose onto his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no complaints this time?” Wylan teased and Yellow rolled his eyes, reaching out and shoving the man playfully. Wylan beamed and pushed Yellow’s shoulder back. “You seem… Happier this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow shrugged and absently pushed his hair away from his eyes. He needed a trim when he got back to Earth or Mira at the very least. “Today is Little Green’s day so I’m trying to keep a good mood for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her day?” Wylan asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly and Yellow blinked a few times before clearing his throat and looking away. “Is it her birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yellow shook his head, scratching the back of his neck and staring at the ground. “I just figured with everything that’s happened since we got here, she deserves a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan nodded, silent for a while before speaking quietly in a more serious voice. “I don’t know why they let people bring their kids on these things. What happens here isn’t something anyone, especially a kid should have to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Yellow answered honestly, staring at the door to his quarters and sighing quietly. “It’s horrible and I can’t even imagine having to see what she saw at her age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan nodded again and the two men fell silent until Daisy came out, though Yellow could tell that the other crewmate was itching to ask about his reaction to the night before. He didn’t get the chance to, thankfully; Daisy easily pulling him into a rather animated conversation about the fun things she had planned for their day off as the trio made their way to the makeshift caf. Despite her excitement for the day, Daisy rushed to meet the other Minis were sat eating; Yellow and Wylan shaking their heads at each other and sitting down at their table after getting their breakfast. Resting his chin in his open palm propped up on the table, Yellow looked out at the day; the alien sun a strange shade of green that almost reminded him of the glow in the dark stars he’d stuck on his ceiling as a child; back when his biggest dream was becoming a deep-space astronaut. The memory of such a simple thing brought a nostalgic smile to his face and he turned his gaze over to Wylan, voice carrying friendly curiosity that seemed to surprise the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Wylan furrowed his brows a little, blinking at Yellow before he could answer. His cheeks were red when he did and Yellow found it strangely endearing. “A dancer, actually. I was really into ballet as a kid and a teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer surprised Yellow and he tried to imagine a younger Wylan in ballet tights; lifting dancers into the air and spinning gracefully across a stage. The images brought a flush to his cheeks that Yellow did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoy and he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind. “How does a dancer end up at Mira?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan pushed his eggs around his plate and avoided eye contact for a moment before speaking. “I broke my ankle during a show my Freshman year of university and had to stop dancing,” he explained and Yellow felt a tug of sympathy for his friend. “I got into Astronomy and Aerospace Engineering around that time and Mira offered me an internship because I was good at it. I took it and now here I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Was the only thing Yellow could think to reply with, feeling a little bad that he had even asked in the first place now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Wylan asked, obviously trying to get the subject away from what was clearly a sore spot for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A deep space astronaut,” Yellow said proudly, grinning openly and watching as Wylan’s face burned scarlet. It was nice. Objectively. “When I was like, six, my mom and dad bought me a telescope after they realised all I did was look up at the sky at night and I fell in love. I’ve pretty much been training for it ever since. Working at Mira was always my dream job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Wylan nodded to himself and then returned the smile. “So basically, you’ve been a huge dork your whole life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Yellow protested and chucked a balled-up napkin at Wylan, the man dissolving into laughter at it. “I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dork</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m a top of the line professional astronaut with an amazing record and resume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dork.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow glared at Wylan, though the stare held nothing behind it and Wylan simply grinned back sweetly. Something uneven settled in Yellow’s chest and he grumbled something about being cooler than the other man could ever dream of being into his breakfast. Their conversation was light, learning little facts about the other and laughing until their sides hurt with it; only stopping when Daisy came over and announced that Daisy Day was officially starting. It was then that Wylan learned the little girl’s name and complimented it, telling her that daisies were his favourite flowers and earning a tight hug at the words. Yellow very pointedly did not watch them with a fond expression in his pale eyes. He didn’t. What he did do, however, was follow the two to Wylan’s quarters so the man could pull his suit on over his clothes since Daisy’s first activity of the day was snowman building. Neither of the men protested, taking her hands instead and leading her out into the frozen morning where it seemed that Lime and White had the same idea for their children. Daisy seemed beyond thrilled at this and rangled the couple’s Minis into some intricate game involving a giant mound of snow, counting and tackling the adults into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one seemed to mind, laughter filling the area outside the office and lifting the weight that had settled on all of their chests. When the kids tired of that game, they raced each other, built their own snowmen and chased each other around the spaces their parents, Yellow and Wylan could see them. While they did that, Yellow looked over at where Wylan seemed to be watching the children play and grinned to himself as he scooped up a handful of snow. The snowball landed successfully on the back of Wylan’s helmet and the man whipped around to glare at Yellow playfully, reaching down to create his own snowball before launching it back at the man. It hit Yellow in his visor and his vision was obstructed, Yellow crying out and turning to run at the sound of Wylan calling after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow screeched when another snowball hit him between the shoulders, the ground rushing up to meet him shortly after the feeling of arms wrapping around him from behind slammed into his back; the two men tumbling into the snow and laughing the entire way down. On the ground, Wylan pressed more snow against his visor while Yellow screamed his laughter; wrestling Wylan off of him and wiping the snow off his visor. He felt a little breathless as Wylan pushed himself up onto his palms, smile visible through the visor and Yellow didn’t address the feeling. Instead, he pushed himself back up to his feet and stood over Wylan with a smile of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re so funny, huh?” He asked, sounding as breathless as he felt. Wylan simply grinned up at him in answer. “Well, you’re not. Come on, funny man. We should probably find Daisy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan nodded his agreement and took Yellow’s hand when the other reached out, getting up and squeezing once before he let go. Yellow was thankful that his visor was still clouded enough that Wylan couldn’t see the dusty blush that spotted his cheeks as they turned to call out Daisy’s name. Daisy looked up when the two rounded a corner and ran over excitedly, throwing her arms around both men and forcing them to stand shoulder to shoulder as she grinned up at them. Yellow smiled back down at her and patted the top of Daisy’s helmet as he asked what she wanted to do next, Daisy announcing that she wanted to watch a movie in the admin room. Yellow and Wylan agreed easily, inviting Lime, White and their children along as well. The couple agreed and the seven of them walked back into the building, shedding their suits and shivering at the cold temperature in the hallway; the Minis running ahead of the adults to the admin room. By the time the adults got there, the kids were huddled up close to the TV that hung on the wall, an old kid’s movie that Yellow remembered his great grandmother watching when he was small playing its title screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow settled against the wall opposite the television and brought one knee up to his chest, resting his arm against it and smiling at Wylan when the man sat down next to him. Wylan returned the smile and stretched his legs out ahead of him, hands behind his head as his dark eyes glued to the movie. Yellow found himself staring at Wylan through most of the movie out of the corner of his eye, taking in the crewmate’s side profile and having to bite his lip to keep from smiling. At one point, Wylan caught him staring and raised an eyebrow, chuckling quietly at the dark flush spreading across Yellow’s face as he quickly looked away. Yellow huffed out a breath and reached out with the leg that wasn’t tucked against his knee to lightly kick Wylan; the man laughing again and shaking his head as he returned his attention to the movie. Honestly, Yellow couldn’t tell you a damn thing that happened in that movie and found that he wasn’t too upset by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie came lunch, Daisy tugging on both Wylan and Yellow’s hands as she whined about the men being too slow. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, slowpokes,” she groaned, tugging harder while Wylan and Yellow sharing a look before looking back at Daisy. “I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there, kid,” Yellow snorted as they rounded the corner into the room. The smell of food filled his nostrils and Yellow felt his stomach rumble at it. “Look, we’re here. Now go get the kid’s meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Daisy stuck her chin up and turned on her heel, Wylan chuckling as she walked to grab one of the Mini trays before walking to grab his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna crash the second her head hits her pillow tonight,” Wylan said as Yellow grabbed his tray, the two walking to their table and sitting across from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely,” Yellow nodded in agreement just as Daisy slid into the seat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely what?” She asked, lifting her juice box to her lips and taking a long drink as she looked between the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a huge pest,” Yellow deadpanned and Daisy made a face at him, grabbing one of her chicken nuggets off the tray and taking a bite after she set her juice box down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be a pest,” Daisy said haughtily, an innocent smile on her face. “It’s Daisy’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan laughed at that, head tilted back slightly and Yellow felt his breath catch a little for a moment, falling quiet as Wylan and Daisy talked as they ate and taking the book he’d tucked in his back pocket out to absently flick through the pages as he ate; though he really didn’t do any reading. Instead, he found himself studying Wylan and the way he interacted with Daisy, stealing one of her chicken nuggets and laughing so freely when she cried out in protest at the act of thievery, reaching out across the table for it with a determined expression. Wylan was soft with a crooked smile that was imperfect in the best way; a slight gap in his front teeth and freckles dotting the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Loose ringlets a faded blue hung to the nape of his neck and when he laughed, he threw his head back and Yellow could see the hints of dark brown peeking in right at the roots. His brown eyes crinkled when he smiled and in the right light, like right now next to the window in the afternoon sun, Yellow could see flecks of gold near the pupil and around the edges of his irises, the sight stirring something inside of the crewmate. How hadn’t Yellow noticed how beautiful Wylan was before now? Realising he was staring, Yellow looked down at the book on the table and bit his lip to keep the stupid smile that was threatening to form from turning the corners of his lips up; giving away his thoughts as Wylan nudged his foot under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you staring at?” Wylan asked, his tone teasing and a playful emotion dancing with the gold flecks and staining Yellow’s cheeks a rosy colour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Yellow huffed out despite the stirring in his chest, kicking Wylan back and hiding his smile behind his book. “Mind your own business, Blue.” He was careful not to use Wylan’s name in a room this full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was staring at you!” Daisy said from beside Yellow and from behind his book, the man shot the little girl a glare. Daisy simply grinned at Yellow and looked back at Wylan. “He’s blushing now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t you have friends or something?” Yellow asked, putting his book down and giving Daisy a look. “Why don’t you go bother them for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy shrugged and smiled, wrapping her arms around Yellow in a hug and then grinning at Wylan. “Bye, Wylan,” she said, waving and leaving the table to join the other minis at their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow stared after the girl he’d promised to take care of until it was time to return to their planet before slowly looking at Wylan again and feeling the tips of his ears burn. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were staring at me.” Wylan smiled, leaning his chin on his palm and looking at Yellow. “Daisy said so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Daisy’s seven,” Yellow said, huffing and grabbing his book again. “What does she know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot. She’s a smart kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow rolled his eyes and kept his gaze on his book, though he could feel Wylan’s on him. Despite the silence between the two, Yellow couldn’t get the fluttering to stop and the tips of his ears burned under the cover of his hair as he read a few pages before lifting his gaze back to meet Wylan’s. A smile passed between them, private and soft and after a moment, Yellow cleared his throat and spoke in a quiet voice; the sound barely carrying over to Wylan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Declan.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys liked this! i've had this idea in my head all week, but i got sick and haven't been able to sit down and properly write it until yesterday. anyways, i wanted to thank you guys for reading!! seeing people comment, bookmark and leave kudos on this story has meant the world to me! i'm usually extremely private with my writing and this is the first time i've ever really posted it anywhere so the positive feedback has been mindblowing for me. </p><p>thanks for reading! i appreciate all of you and love reading the comments!</p><p>-Lou</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sick Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Declan was sick. He hated admitting it, but it seemed sleeping on the cold floor for the better part of two weeks finally caught up to him; running a fever of 102 degrees and feeling like someone had tied anchors to his limbs. At first, he tried to convince Daisy that he was fine, standing up and then blinking at the dizziness that almost sat him right back down on the bed while the child stood with her hands on her hips and a stubborn pout. She could see the flush on his face and the sweat that beaded his hairline. He’d started showing small signs of getting sick the day after Daisy’s Day, ignoring them in favour of getting his tasks done until he absolutely couldn’t anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling Wylan,” Daisy said and stuck her tongue out at the man when he shook his head almost desperately. “I’m gonna go tell him right now and if you follow me then I’ll cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan made a little noise of protest when Daisy turned to leave their quarters, only having to open the door to find Wylan. Wylan grinned down at Daisy and reached down to tug her ponytail. “Hey, kid,” he said, looking past Daisy and at Declan. Taking in the man’s obvious appearance, Wylan cringed. “You look horrible, Declan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks.” Declan glared at Wylan and sat down on the edge of the cot, reaching for his shoes and stopping when Daisy grabbed the hem of Wylan’s shirt, dragging him into the small quarters. “Daisy, what are you doing? We’re gonna be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sick,” Daisy told Wylan, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the blond with another of her stubborn expressions. “Daddy always said that when you’re sick, you have to sleep so you can feel better quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan nodded at her little girl wisdom seriously, walking over to Declan and resting the back of his hand against his forehead. Declan was thankful his cheeks were already red, the touch feeling a little too good against his overheated skin. Frowning, Wylan pulled his hand away and gently pushed Declan back until he was laying down. Declan didn’t fight it, blinking lazily at the sensation of Wylan touching him and then rolling his head over on the pillow to look over at Daisy; the little girl watching the two, obviously pleased that Wylan had gotten him to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My tasks-” Declan tried again when he remembered why they were even there in the first place. Trying to push himself back up, Declan was met with a stern look and another gentle shove back onto the cot. “Wylan, I have to finish my tasks. I don’t have time to lay in bed all day. We have a mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan shook his head, sitting on the edge of the cot and pulling the blankets up over Declan. “You’re gonna make yourself sicker if you try and work like this, Declan. You need rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan sighed, feeling his body tug further into the warmth of the cot; sore and aching muscles revelling in the feeling of the soft blanket shielding them from the chill of the morning. “What about Daisy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause and Wylan looked over at Daisy, raising an eyebrow at the girl and then looking back down at Declan and god, he was pretty. Maybe Declan was just a little delusional from the sickness, but Wylan looked extra beautiful that morning. “I can ask if any of the parents can babysit for the day so I can make sure you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Declan a moment to register that Wylan was voluntarily staying with him, skipping out on his tasks for a day in favour of taking care of Declan. Something soft spread through his chest at the thought and he protested despite it. “Wy, you can’t do that.” He insisted, knowing that he really wanted the other man to stay for the day. “You have tasks to do, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan’s eyes were warm and his smile so soft, it almost felt like a hug as he brushed Declan’s hair away from his eyes in a feather-like touch. “I think I can go one day without doing them, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan opened his mouth to push his point before closing it again and shrugging a little, settling down into the covers and giving up the argument. He really was tired, after all. Tired and his body ached all over, the cot feeling more like a memory foam mattress than the stiff thing he’d given up for an even stiffer metal ground after taking Daisy in. Wylan grinned when he realised Declan wasn’t going to argue back and stood, reaching out to take Daisy’s hand as he spoke to the sick man who already looked more than half asleep. His voice was warm honey, lazily spreading through the room and settling into Declan’s bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna take Daisy down to the caf and see if anyone can babysit for the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan watched the two walk out the door, closing it securely behind them before closing his eyes and settling down under the covers. He was asleep in seconds, only stirring when he felt gentle fingers stroking his hair back away from his face; the touch lingering. Without opening his eyes, Declan smiled and leaned into the touch, still mostly asleep. Still, in the clutches of his fever sleep, Declan forgot where he was and sighed blissfully, completely relaxed into the bed below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silas,” he mumbled, half of his face pressed against the pillow. The fingers in his hair stiffened and Declan pouted until they continued. “Come back to bed, yeah? Too early to be awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice just shushed him, the back of their fingers ghosting over his cheekbone before Declan gave into the dreams that were already pulling him back under, falling back into his almost coma-like sleep. When he woke next, more coherent, Wylan was looking at the small stack of books Declan kept on his half of the shelf he and Daisy now shared. Curling further into the covers, Declan watched the man for a while with a tiny smile on his face and was careful not to alert him that he’d woken. His hair was damp like he’d showered while Declan was sleeping and he was wearing a hoodie that seemed to be just a little too big for him and soft yellow pyjama pants. The sight made Declan’s chest warm and when Wylan turned his head as if making to check on the sick crewmate, their gazes met and Wylan smiled a little. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Wylan breaking it by walking over to the cot and pressing the back of his hand against Declan’s forehead again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fever is still pretty high,” he murmured, brows pushing together slightly with worry. Declan smiled at the sight. “How do you feel? You were asleep for a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty.” Was Declan’s answer, watching in delight as Wylan’s cheeks flushed and he averted his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> high, then,” Wylan cleared his throat and then looked at Declan again, worry obvious in the gold specked brown irises. “Maybe I should take you down to the lab and get someone to look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan frowned a little. He’d meant his compliment and didn’t know what him being sick had to do with it. “I don’t need to go to the lab, Wylan. Please don’t make me get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan snorted softly at the request and nodded, sitting on the edge of the cot and looking at the two pictures taped to the wall there. “Who’s that?” He asked, pointing to the first picture. From the memory frozen in time, Silas grinned back at them; arm slung around Declan’s shoulders and cheek smooshed against his forehead. Declan had both arms around Silas, eyes closed as he was caught in the middle of a laugh; hair shorter and face scar-free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of the picture of his graduation from training camp made Declan’s throat tighten a little and he forced himself to look away. “Silas,” he said in a soft voice, pulling the covers up to his chin and staring at a spot on the wall. “Back when we graduated training camp. I think I had just turned nineteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Wylan nod from the corner of his eye, a serious, thoughtful expression on his face. “How old are you?” Wylan asked eventually, eyes still focused on the graduation picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years older than me, then.” The corners of Wylan’s lips tugged up slightly into a reluctant smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan looked over at him fully and returned the tiny smile, the action not meeting his eyes. It still hurt to talk about Silas. He was sure it would never stop hurting, honestly. “I was sent on my first mission when I was twenty-two too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan nodded, one hand moving to absently rest on Declan’s covered ankle as his eyes shifted their focus to the second picture. Declan’s first crew, him and Silas in the middle of the picture with matching excited smiles. Morgan was stood close to White, her cheeks red and smile as she looked at her. Guilt tore at Declan and he closed his eyes. “Your first mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Was Declan’s almost whispered response, knowing that by the time that picture had been taken, his Silas had been long dead. “A standard Skeld mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long time before Wylan spoke, seeming to understand what happened by the hurt that radiated from Declan. “Silas died, didn’t he? On that mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question struck something in Declan’s chest and he felt his eyes sting with tears when they opened to look at Wylan. The man’s expression was curious, but not pushy. He’d drop the subject if Declan didn’t want to talk about it. Declan knew. He also knew he needed to talk about it, had kept it bottled up for too long. So, with a shaky deep breath, he spoke. He told the story of how the two men, then boys still in their senior year of high school, met at a training camp and hit it off right away. How they’d graduated together and were never really apart after that, getting assigned onto their first mission together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said there was an accident a few days before the mission,” he explained, voice shaky and tears brimming his eyes as he spoke. He didn’t look at Wylan and Wylan didn’t push him to. “He fell and broke his neck. Dead on impact, the report said. They didn’t even realise that the Impostor was there yet, waiting to take form. It saw his body and found its host. I don’t know how I didn’t notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Declan…” Wylan trailed off and squeezed Declan’s ankle from over the blanket. Declan squeezed his eyes shut and a few tears trekked down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed almost all of my friends and walked with me to kick out the innocents that were accused.” The image of Morgan’s distraught face as she realised no one was going to believe that she hadn’t done anything. “I lied about being with him because I thought ‘No way. Not my Silas. He would never do anything like that. He could never be the Impostor because I would know.’ I was wrong and people died. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> died because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan had never told anyone that before. Had never confessed to having lied about being with Silas the entire mission because the mere idea of the person he’d loved and trusted the most betraying him had never even crossed his mind, even for a second. There had been times when Declan had been stuck with the long tasks and had understood that Silas needed to leave for a few minutes to finish his own. Had never questioned it, too busy grinning against lips that pressed against his own and the dizzy feeling that swam through his head at each sweet peck. The thing that pretended to be Silas touched, kissed and looked at Declan the same way as its host had and Declan had never questioned it. They’d always been together for long enough when the bodies were found that the idea that in those minutes when Silas hadn’t been around apparently was all the Impostor needed to murder his friends and set the others up to take the blame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weighted silence stretched between the two for a long time, Wylan being the first to break it. “It wasn’t your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words felt like a punch to the gut, Declan closing his eyes and turning his face against his pillow, trying not to cry as he did. How could it be anything but his fault? He’d lied and protected a murderer because he trusted him. His silence seemed to push Wylan to continue, his voice more firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Declan, what happened </span>
  <em>
    <span>was not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault. You had never had any reason not to trust Silas and the Impostor took advantage of that. It used you and that isn’t your fault. I’m sure no one else would blame you for being an unknowing pawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan was silent for a while before speaking in a quiet voice, words muffled by the pillow. Wylan had to lean closer to hear. “There’s a term for people like me. I’ve seen it all over. I was the Third Impostor because I defended Silas until I saw him covered in someone else’s blood. My crewmates… They wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me on the ride back to Mira. They hate me and I don’t blame them at all. They figured out I had lied from one little slip up on its end and branded me Third Impostor. It was my fault, even if I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I couldn’t even get onto another crew until this one because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan swallowed and nodded slightly, Declan’s behaviour during their preparation and the beginning of the mission suddenly making more sense. “That’s why you wanted to be alone,” he said and he could see Declan’s head nod from under the blanket he’d pulled up over it. “You didn’t want to be used again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be the Third Impostor again, Wylan.” Declan’s voice was a whisper now, hurt practically screaming in every word and there was a pause before Declan felt the solid weight of another body pressing against his from the sliver of space at the edge of the cot. Letting out a startled little noise, Declan stuck his head out from under the covers. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hugging you,” Wylan said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. “Duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wy, I’m sick,” the pale-eyed crewmate tried to protest, wiggling slightly and feeling Wylan’s arm tighten around him in response. “You’ll get sick, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan smiled at Declan, open and so sweet that the crewmate’s brain stopped working for a moment. “One hug isn’t going to kill me, Declan. Go to sleep, yeah? I’ll wake you up when Daisy gets back and we’ll see how your fever is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan opened his mouth to protest again and made an indignant noise when Wylan pressed the palm of his free hand over it. “Sleep.” Was the one-worded command and giving after another moment of useless wiggling, Declan settled back down under the covers with a small yawn. Sleep found him shortly after that, healing in the way only a nap when you’re sick could be; too deep to dream which wasn’t a problem at all. Declan slept for the rest of the afternoon, only waking when Daisy’s sharp voice cut through the fog of his miniature coma; blinking the sleep out of his eyes and being greeted by the sight of Wylan asleep next to him. The crewmate’s lashes fluttered slightly and his lips were parted just a little with his even breaths, one arm still draped over him on top of the covers while the other was being used as a pillow of sorts. In sleep, Wylan looked younger and the sight of it practically hit him like a semi going full speed on the freeway; Declan opening his mouth to say something before Daisy spoke again, voice teasing as he registered the singsong in her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wylan and Declan sitting in a tree,” she sang loudly, Wylan wrinkling his nose and squeezing his eyes shut tighter as if in protest. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then come marriage, then comes the b-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be bad if I locked her out of the room?” Wylan mumbled from his spot on the tiny cot, eyes still not open. Declan gave Daisy a helpless look, at which the seven-year-old snickered. Finally, Wylan opened his eyes and up close, Declan could see flecks of green along with the gold right at the edge of his pupils. He was pretty sure his mouth had dropped at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he said lamely, quickly shutting his mouth and glancing back over at Daisy. “Is the workday over already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Dinner, too.” Daisy nodded and watched as Wylan slowly sat up, stretching and then looking down at Declan. “Lime said if you still don’t feel good, I can have a sleepover with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan nodded, sitting up slowly and testing how he felt. His body was still heavy and head fuzzy with fever, groaning quietly and putting a hand over his eyes. “Think you might have to take them up on that, kiddo. I feel like I was hit by a truck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan rested a light hand on the back of Declan’s neck and the skin was cool against his flaming own. “I think I should take you down to the lab, Declan,” he said, worry obvious in his voice. “Run your vitals and see what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Was Declan’s immediate answer and when he opened his eyes, Daisy stood by the doorway with a worried expression. “What’s wrong, Dais?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl was hesitant at first before speaking in a little voice. “You’re not gonna die, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Declan frowned at the question, nudging Wylan until the crewmate moved and he could motion for Daisy to come closer. When she was a few feet away, Declan grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. “I’m going to be okay, Daisy. I’m just a little sick today, is all. Nothing some medicine and a little more sleep won’t fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy looked sceptical and she stared down at their hands and then back at Declan’s flushed face. “Do you pinky promise you’re gonna be okay?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Declan hooked his pinky around Daisy’s small one and smiled encouragingly. “Pinky promise.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, Declan didn’t die. He didn’t get better for nearly a week, but he didn’t die. What he did do, however, was bond with Wylan in a way he was pretty sure wouldn’t have been able to happen in any other circumstances. Because the crewmate had been so close to Declan, he’d gotten sick as well and the pair had to relocate to the lab so Declan’s room could be cleaned properly. There, they talked non stop between naps and check-ins from White and Lime and grew close as friends. By the time they were both better and ready to get back to work, Wylan and Declan might as well have been sewn together at the hip. Of course, by then, another crewmate had died without justice for their murder. Purple, who had been quiet and kept to herself from the very first day. That left them with Lime, White, Orange, Blue and Yellow; one Impostor still faking at being human. The thought made Declan’s stomach hurt as he fixed the temperature by the lava pit, Wylan holding a sleepy Daisy next to him. They were working late that night to try and make up for the week they’d lost and despite urging Daisy to sleep in one of the other crewmate’s quarters that night, the little girl insisted that she stayed with the men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Wylan said softly, reaching out with his free hand and lightly tapping Declan’s shoulder. When Declan looked at him, Wylan squeezed it. “You’ve been quiet tonight. What’s going through that head of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan was silent for a moment, Wylan not pushing it and waiting until the pale-eyed crewmate decided to speak. “I’m scared, Wy,” he admitted softly, glancing at Daisy who looked like she was a second away from falling asleep. “Let’s finish this and go inside. It’s getting late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wylan nodded and reached out to lightly squeeze Declan’s hand, letting it go afterwards and watching as Declan finished his last task of the night. The two walked in silence, not stopping to take their helmets off until they got back to Declan’s quarters, convincing Daisy to wake up long enough to change into pyjamas while the men waited in the hallway. They leaned against the wall and, after a moment, Declan ducked his head so it rested lightly on Wylan’s shoulder; Wylan resting his cheek on the top of the other man’s head and finding his fingers to absently lace with his own. The touch was comforting and Declan closed his eyes for a few moments, simply letting the calming moment wash through him and chase away the nerves that had him skipping dinner earlier that night. Wylan seemed to sense this and squeezed his hand gently, speaking in just above a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay, Declan,” he said quietly, voice soft and scratchy. Tired. “We’ll find who it is before it’s too late, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Declan didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. He just held onto Wylan’s hand and tried to push away the feeling of impending doom that seemed to settle in his gut every time he thought about the mission. When Daisy poked her head out and announced she was done changing, the men pushed themselves off the wall and Declan was about to go back inside when a light tug on their still laced fingers stopped him, the crewmate turning around and feeling his breath hitch slightly when he realised just how close they were standing. Blinking quickly a few times, Declan met Wylan’s eyes and only had time to nod ever so slightly before the other crewmate leaned down and pressed his lips to the corner of Declan’s mouth for just the briefest of moments. It wasn’t quite a proper kiss, but close enough to it that Declan’s breath shook when they pulled apart, staring up at Wylan uselessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay,” Wylan said again, softer this time. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the crewmate turned and walked towards his own quarters; leaving a very shell-shocked Declan leaning against his door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wouldn't it be funny if that was the closest they came to kissing this whole story? </p><p>anyways i have three different ending ideas for this story and i'm not sure which one i wanna use</p><p>-Lou</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>